hi3rdconceptionfandomcom-20200216-history
Honkai Impact 3rd: Reborn
Honkai Impact 3rd: Reborn '''is an action role-playing game released in 2018 (2019 in other servers) across different platforms. The game is a remastered version of the current Honkai Impact 3rd, and is developed and published by miHoYo. HI3rd: RE is the first game in the Honkai series to be available across cross platforms. The game features mechanics, gameplay, and playable characters in the original Honkai Impact 3rd game, as well as offering new game modes, battlesuits, weapons, and stigmata. Furthermore, HI3rd: RE has few lore changes which changes or alters events from the main game. Changes & New Features '''What's New? Core Features * The Stamina mechanic is reworked, with the single most important change is the Stamina Bar and Regeneration optimizations. Stamina Regeneration is now separate from the Base, and is upgraded every rank-up along with the Stamina Bar. The Stamina Bar is increased by 10 points every level-up, while regeneration is increased by 1.5%, and stops upgrading at level 90. Captains leveled 85 and up can store a maximum of 750 Stamina. * Added the Stamina Recharge mechanic, found at the right side of the Stamina Bar. It has 5 charges, 3 at initial level; generated for an hour, When used, an SR charge instantly replenishes Stamina, as well as speeding up Stamina regeneration by 5%. SR charges can be bought at the Art and Hobby Store for 30 Crystals, or by converting 50 Stamina into a charge. * The highest amount of Stamina that can be consumed is 75 for all PvP modes, and 50 for PvE, Story, Side Story as well as the minigame modes. Valkyrie-related Changes * Getting fragments in HI3rd: RE is significantly easier than in the previous installment; each Valkyrie can now be obtained even without pulling for Gacha. * Fragments can be bought at the Honkai Nano-Store using a new currency, Nanocoins, which can be obtained through completing the new Quest Log, through completing Story stages, or completing achievements, or by playing open world modes. In the shop, A-Rank and below fragments cost 12 Nanocoins, while S-Rank ones cost 14 Nanocoins. Captains can obtain up to 15 A-Rank Fragments and 13 S-Rank Fragments every week with proper farming. * Obsolete Valkyrie fragments are automatically converted into 200 Crystals and 90 Asterite. Salvage now returns the full amount of resources that is needed to craft weapons and stigmata, as well as giving 95-300 Crystals. * Major reworks and buffs for Valkyries that are considered obsolete in any PvP or PvE gameplay environments or the current meta; Notable examples include Arctic Kriegsmesser, Black Nucleus, Lightning Empress, Luna Kindred, Violet Executer, Goushinnso Memento and Sakuno Rondo. * New battlesuits for Valkyries has been added, as well as adding the old ones. Old Valkyrie battlesuits had been buffed in HI3rd: RE to make them at least viable in the endgame. Augmentation Core and Awakening forms can now be separately uses from their original Valkyrie. Kallen and Sakura are now also separate battlesuits instead of Kiana and Mei's awakenings respectively. Awakening forms can now be also be used separately from their original battlesuit to create new strategies. All of these had been optimized for new effects and animations introduced in HI3rd: RE. * Augmentation Core upgrade materials are now farmable and obtainable at the Augmentation Laboratory. Upgrade materials for Valkyries are also available at the new shop Matrix Space. * Pre-existing costumes for Valkyries are optimized for new animations and effects, also adding new ones to the list. Costumes can now be bought for a specified amount of Cosmetic Tickets to be bought at the Costume Outlet shop, which gives an opportunity for players to gain costumes they might have missed to get before. The Costume Outlet rotates costumes twice every 3 weeks. * A 50% and 30% Attack Speed buff for all Himeko and Bronya battlesuits respectively. Insta-cross and insta-ulti strategy for Theresa and Fu Hua respectively can now be easily done. Weapon, Stigmata & ELF Changes * Moved some weapons from 4-star to 5-star. Also buffed signature weapons and stigmata of their specific Valkyrie to become usable by them. * ELFs are now fully farmable, up to 12 fragments per week can be bought at the Honkai Nano-store. Their upgrade materials can also be bought at the new Matrix Space shop. * The overheat mechanic time of Bronya's weapons is now increased by 10s to maximize sustained damage output for lasers and etc. Valkyries Pre-existing: * Kiana Kaslana * Raiden Mei * Bronya Zaychik * Murata Himeko * Theresa Apocalypse * Fu Hua * Kallen Kaslana * Yae Sakura * Rita Rossweisse * Seele Vollerei * Rozaliya Olenyeva * Liliya Olenyeva New: * Sin Mal * Houraiji Kyuushou * Hoshiyo Hakase * Wendy Li * Bianka Atagina * Reianna Brigantia * Wraith * Anna Karenina * Cecilia Shania * Angela Shania * Ninti * Musyoku Kika * Princess Kaguya * Kevin Kaslana * Yasoharu Ai * Astrid Malleus * Leslie Johnson Battlesuits Pre-existing: For Kiana: * B-Rank White Comet * A-Rank Valkyrie Ranger * A-Rank Divine Prayer * S-Rank Knight Moonbeam * S-Rank Herrscher of the Void (Awaken) * A-Rank Void Drifter (AC) For Mei: * B-Rank Crimson Impulse * A-Rank Valkyrie Bladestrike * A-Rank Shadow Dance * S-Rank Lightning Empress * A-Rank Striker Fulminata (AC) For Bronya: * B-Rank Valkyrie Chariot * A-Rank Yamabuki Armor * A-Rank Snowy Sniper * A-Rank Wolf's Dawn * S-Rank Dimension Breaker * S-Rank Black Nucleus (Awaken) * A-Rank Drive Kometa (AC) * S-Rank Herrscher of Reason For Himeko: * B-Rank Battle Storm * A-Rank Valkyrie Triumph * A-Rank Scarlet Fusion * S-Rank Blood Rose * A-Rank Arctic Kriegsmesser (Awaken) * S-Rank Vermillion Knight: Eclipse (Awaken) For Theresa: * A-Rank Valkyrie Pledge * S-Rank Violet Executer * A-Rank Sakuno Rondo * S-Rank Celestial Hymn * A-Rank Luna Kindred For Fu Hua: * A-Rank Valkyrie Accipiter * S-Rank Shadow Knight * S-Rank Phoenix * A-Rank Night Squire For Kallen: * A-Rank Imayoh Ritual * S-Rank Sixth Serenade * A-Rank Sündenjäger For Sakura: * A-Rank Gyakushinn Miko * S-Rank Goushinnso Memento * A-Rank Flame Sakitama For Rita: * A-Rank Umbral Rose * A-Rank Phantom Iron * S-Rank Argent Knight: Artemis For Seele: * A-Rank Swallowtail Phantasm For Rozaliya: * S-Rank Molotov Cherry For Liliya: * A-Rank Blueberry Blitz New: TBA Gamemodes Story Mode * Features all of the Chapters released in the main HI3rd game. Bosses encountered in this mode are more powerful than their main game counterparts. Side Stories * Featuring the Side Stories from the main Honkai Impact 3rd game, as well as introducing the side stories in the Manhua Comics by miHoYo. Also added ones for some pre-existing and new Valkyries. PvE Modes Infinite Abyss * Introduced in HI3rd main, the Infinite Abyss makes a comeback in HI3rd: RE. Abyss now has eight tiers: Howling, Rusty, Forbidden, Sinful, Agony, Red Lotus, Myriad, and Phantasm; Phantasm gives double amount of rewards from Myriad to demoted captains, and triple rewards to retented captains. Abyss temperature is now reworked, with the highest going to Phantasm that has 9,000 C° at Level 4 Temperature if the 8 minute mark is exceeded. Time marks are now introduced, in which temperature debuffs apply when reaching a specified amount of time. Entering Abyss now costs 60 Stamina, but in exchange, the recuperation mechanic for defeated Valkyries is now completely removed. * It now rotates every week, from Monday, 13:00 (1:00 PM) to Sunday, 13:00 (1:00 PM), as opposed to its previous counterpart that rotates twice a week. Only Level 60+ captains can enter the abyss. * In-game Description: "Only Level 60 and up Captains can enter. Prepare yourself for the Infinite Abyss, captains!" Dirac Sea * Introduced in HI3rd main, Dirac Sea returns in Honkai Impact: Reborn as a standalone game mode from Abyss. Dirac Sea has two modes: Ocean of Dirac and Quantum Theorem. The Quantum Theorem mode is similar to the abyss, but only has 5 floors, which each has their respective bosses and enemies. Other than that, everything else is still the same, except the mode is optimized to work with HI3rd: RE. The Ocean of Dirac is basically the open world Dirac Sea abyss, but the only change is the weather now extensively buffs Valkyries in their specified element, which often improves their gameplay greater than the previous Dirac Sea. Every other debuffs and enemy stat buffs are the same. * Dirac Sea resets every 3 days, exactly at 12:00 AM sharp. Only Level 75+ Captains with an S+ Valkyrie can enter Dirac Sea. Rewards are same as its previous counterpart. * In-game Description: "Warning! Honkai concentration spike detected up ahead! The Sea of Dirac is now open for challenge. Brace yourself, captains!" Q-Singularis * Q-Singularis now a standalone game mode from Abyss. Instead of the Abyss, the captain dives onto the Sea of Quanta to defeat Honkai creature and earn rewards. It is basically the same as its HI3rd Q-Singularis, although it is not classified as an Abyss mode anymore. The difference is that Quantum-type enemies receive 75% more damage from Elemental and Quantum DMG sources. Rewards are still the same as the original one. As it is not an Abyss mode anymore, temperature and similar mechanics are now removed. Q-Singularis has 20 floors, which have 5 special floors, same as its original counterpart. * In-game Description: "Descend onto the depths of the Sea of Quanta, and discover what's underneath... Unknown dangers and hidden hopes resonate from the oscillating waters. New adventures await!" Memorial Arena * Memorial Arena is the same as its former state in HI3rd, but it adds new bosses from Story Mode and its Side Stories. In MA, bosses will have bonus 45% increased HP from its Story counterpart and deal 80% increased damage to Valkyries. Everything else, including the difficulty levels, rewards, and ranking brackets are still the same as before, but captains could challenge all bosses and can have up to 8 attempts to challenge one per day in the Master Level rank bracket. * Memorial Arena bosses rotate and randomize once every weekend, starting on Tuesday, 12:00 AM and ending on Sunday, 12:00 PM. * In-game Description: "The Memorial Arena is a memory database and simulation program for training and simulating Valkyries into battle, using encountered beings and powerful entities as dummies. Valkyries train and challenge these bosses to improve their combat skills. Do you wish to put your skills to the test?" Artificial Theology * Artificial Theology is a new game mode offering real Player versus Player gameplay using matchmaking. This is somewhat like Memorial Arena, but you are battling another player who is controlling a Valkyrie. The matchmaking system is according to the level of a captain. For example, if you are a Level 91 Captain, you will be likely to be matchmaked against a similar-leveled captain. Artificial Theology has four modes: Ideology, Vigil, Heresy, and Conclave. Ideology is a PvB, essentially straying from the PvP environment, in which captains fight an existing Valkyrie controlled by a bot. Vigil is normal PvP gameplay, in which captains fight against each other in a 1v1 environment. Heresy is 2v2 gameplay, and shares characteristics and mechanics from the Abyss, such as temperature, and Valkyries have 25% lesser DEF and ATK. Conclave is 3v3 gameplay, in which 6 players fight off against each other, and both partis have 50% increased DEF and ATK. All modes are determined by who defeats who, but there is a 5-minute time limit. When the time limit gets to 0, the current battle is stopped. The winner of that battle is determined on who has more health. If the health is tied, then the score is the deciding factor. * Artificial Theology leaderboard rankings are reset everyday at 12:00 PM, and runs on every day of the week, starting from Monday to Sunday, both 12:00 AM. * In-game Description: "In the Arena of Synod, are you up to the task of achieving glory?" Category:Games